Warrior Cats-Das Ende aller Tage
Kapitel 0: Der Drachen-Clan Leise schlichen ein paar Pfoten durch dichtes Gebüsch. Die Katze hielt den Kopf vorsichtig unten. Ihre Flanke blutete heftig, eine Gesichtshälfte war völlig zerkratzt. „Kommt schon! Wir müssen in Sicherheit gelangen, bevor sie uns hier finden!“ Wolkenschweif kam dem Kater hinterher. Ihnen folgte Rußpelz, welche jedoch noch ein letztes Mal nach hinten blickte. Ihre bernsteinfarbenden Augen waren getrübt, sie hatten an Glanz verloren. Auch sie blutete aus dem Maul. Wolkenschweifs Pelz war teils dunkelrot bedeckt. Der Kater ganz vorn war Feuerstern, den man fast nicht erkannt hätte, unter den ganzen grausamen Verletzungen. „Um sicher zu sein, müssen wir den Donnerweg überqueren, soviel ist sicher! Und das wird das größte Problem!“ rief der rote Anführer nach hinten. Auf einmal hörten sie lautes, zorniges Fauchen und viel traben auf dem Laubboden. „Fangt sie! Tötet sie! Vernichtet sie!“ Die Stimmen klangen kalt und mörderisch. Feuerstern trieb seine Gruppe an. „Kommt jetzt, wir müssen fliehen!“ Schnell setzten sich ihre müden Pfoten in Bewegung. Doch sie verloren allmählich an Kraft. Hinter ihnen rasten nämlich Katzen des Drachen-Clans her. Diese besaßen dornenscharfe, lange Krallen und Zähne. Ihre Augen waren blutrot und allesamt waren sie nur auf eins aus: Vernichtung! Wolkenschweif fuhr herum und wehrte mit letzter Kraft einen schwarz-weißen, kleinen Kater ab, den er dann zu Boden drückte. Feuerstern stoppte. „Wolkenschweif! Nein!“ Rußpelz schmiegte sich an ihn. „Wir müssen weiter!“ Wolkenschweif blickte entschlossen zu seiner Freundin und seinem Onkel. „Ich habe die Lage unter Kontrolle, ich komme nach!“ Sein Gegner fauchte, schlug mit den langen Vorderkrallen um sich. Wolkenschweif biss ihm in die Kehle. Schweren Herzens verabschiedete Feuerstern sich von seinem Neffen und lief weiter. „Tötet ihn!“ hörte er weit hinter sich eine Stimme. Es ertönten heftige Kampfgeräusche. Fast am Donnerweg angekommen, sprang ihnen eine schwarze Gestalt in den Weg. Zuerst dachte Feuerstern, es wäre Moorkralle, jedoch überkam ihn im nächsten Augenblick seine schlimmste Ahnung. Die riesige, muskulöse, schwarze Gestalt entpuppte sich als Drachenstern, den Anführer des lang verschollenen Drachen-Clans! Kapitel 1: Schlacht am Donnerweg „Drachenstern! Mach den Weg frei!“ rief Rußpelz. Der Angesprochene bäumte sich auf. „Du hast mir nichts zu befehlen! ICH bin jetzt dein Herrscher! Ich werde der Herrscher über den ganzen Wald sein! Ich bin eine Gottheit! Bald lautet mein Name Drachengott!“ Feuersterns Fell sträubte sich. „Du hast das Gesetz der Krieger nicht zu verändern! Und ich werde es beschützen, so wahr ich den Namen eines Anführers trage!“ Drachenstern sperrte sein gewaltiges Maul vor Lachen auf, lange, schmale, scharfe Zähne blitzten bedrohlich hervor. „DU hast deinen Clan in den Tod geführt! Du hast einen deiner Krieger hilflos zurückgelassen! DU bist an allem schuld!“ Feuerstern zuckte zusammen. „Soll das heißen, Wolkenschweif…“ „Ganz genau! Er ist tot!“ Das reichte dem roten Anführer. Mit einem gewaltigen Satz landete er auf Drachenstern. Sie wälzten mit viel Gekreische über den Boden, kratzten und bissen sich. Feuerstern musste nachgeben und wurde in den Sand geschmettert. „Du Schwächling! Ich habe mehr von dir erwartet! Kämpfe!“ Feuersterns Pelz kribbelte. „Du hast sie alle ermorden lassen! Sandsturm, Goldblüte, Einauge, einfach alle!“ Drachenstern grinste und bleckte erneut seine Zähne. „Vielleicht solltest du demnächst mehr für deinen Clan sorgen!“ „Na warte!“ Beide Feinde sprangen aufeinander zu, doch diesmal unterlag Drachenstern und wurde weggeschleudert. Er landete hart auf dem Donnerweg und richtete sich auf. Feuerstern sprang zu ihm. Um sie herum brausten riesige Ungeheuer, während sie sich bissen, kratzten und anfauchten. Ihre Schwänze entkamen knapp den gewaltigen, rollenden Beinen der Monster. Drachenstern löste sich plötzlich. „Verdammt! Der große Stern ist schwächer geworden! Hier stimmt etwas nicht!“ schrie er. Feuerstern zuckte vor der Angst des Feindes unwillkürlich zurück. „Der große Stern?“ fragte der rote Anführer. Sein Feind blickte ihn finster an, die Augen glühten vor Zorn. Dann ertönte ein Ungeheuer. Drachenstern und Feuerstern blickten in die Richtung des tosenden Geräusches. Ein scharfer Geruch kündigte die Gefahr an. Der schwarze Anführer hetzte auf die andere Seite. Sein Verfolger machte einen gewaltigen Satz, sodass er auf dem Rücken des Gegners landete und diesen aufreißen konnte. Blut spritze auf das Laub und gegen die Baumstämme. Schreie hallten durch den dichten Wald. Kapitel 2: Das Ende des Donner-Clans? „Lass mich los! Du sollst mich loslassen!“ fauchte Drachenstern und schlug wild und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste um sich. Feuerstern bekam einen blitzschnellen Hieb gegen die Nase ab. „Ja, der große Stern gewinnt wieder an Macht!“ hörte er seinen Feind lachen. Drachenstern drehte sich unerwartet von Feuerstern um und schlitzte diesem mit den Hinterpfoten eine grausame, tiefe Wunde in den Bauch. Blut sickerte aus unserem Helden. Feuerstern durchzuckte ein seltsames Taubheitsgefühl. Da war kein Schmerz, da war eine merkwürdige, unbeschreibliche Kälte. Drachenstern knurrte ein letztes Mal und nahm die Flucht auf. Sein Gegner sah nur noch verschwommen, wie die schwarze Schwanzspitze hinter dem dichten Gebüsch verschwand. Feuerstern sank zu Boden, Rußpelz kam zu ihm. Unseren Helden packten eisige Krallen, die ihn langsam zerrissen. So fühlte sich die gewaltige Wunde im Bauch des roten Katers an. „F-Feuerstern! Nein! Nicht du auch noch!“ „So sieht´s aus“ murmelte der Anführer schwach. „I-ich habe sehr viel Kraft verloren…8 Leben, schätze ich“ „A-aber das würde ja bedeuten…nein!“ Feuerstern hob mit letzter Kraft den Kopf und leckte Rußpelz sanft die Schulter. „Wir haben keine Heilkräuter hier, also lass der Natur ihren freien Lauf, okay? Komm schon, du kannst das!“ „Aber du wirst sterben, Feuerstern! Ich will nicht einsam sein!“ Rußpelz beugte sich wimmernd zu seinem Kopf hinunter. Der rote Kater zuckte einen kurzen Moment. „I-ich habe eine letzte…Namensgebung zu verkünden! Komm bitte näher heran…“ Rußpelz trat einen Schritt näher an ihren Anführer. „Rußpelz, du hast dem Clan tapfer gedient, mit all deinem Wissen über die Heilung seelischer, sowie körperlicher Wunden.“ Er hustete kurz und streckte seinen Körper lang. „Darum gebe ich dir hiermit…den Namen Rußstern!“ Rußstern schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber wie soll ich einen neuen Clan erschaffen? Sag es mir! Hey, wach auf! Du sollst aufwachen! Tu mir das nicht an! Feuerstern! FEUERSTERN!!!!!!!!!!!“ Rußstern spurtete los, so gut es ihre behinderte Pfote zuließ. Dort vorn war es, das Lager des Drachen-Clans. Sie spurtete durch den Eingang, alle Katzen blickten mit ihren roten Augen auf sie, die Blicke wirkten erdrückend, boshaft. Mit einem ungewöhnlich kraftvollen Satz landete sie bei Drachenstern, der mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen auf sie hinabblickte. Kaum waren seine Krallen herausgeschossen, stieß Rußstern ihm ihre Vorderzähne tief in den Hals. Drachenstern war auf der Stelle tot. Kapitel 3: Die ganze Wahrheit „W-wie konnte ich ihn so schnell besiegen?“ fragte Rußstern sich selbst. „Sie hat unseren Stellvertreter getötet!“ schrie eine graue Katze. „Euren Stellvertreter? Aber war das nicht Drachenstern?“ Die Katzen sträubten ihre Felle, fuhren die Krallen aus und bleckten die Zähne. „Darauf hatte sie es also abgesehen? Auf Drachenstern?“ fragte eine Goldene. Plötzlich erschien aus Feuersterns Ginstertunnel eine kleine, mickrige, schwarz-weiß gescheckte Gestalt mit eisblauen Augen. „Du wolltest mich sprechen?“ „W-was?“ Rußstern tat einen Schritt zurück. „Ah, bist du nicht vom Donner-Clan? Rußpelz, oder? Die dumme, kleine nervige Katze mit der Krüppelpfote?“ Rußstern fuhr die Krallen aus. „Du bist also der Drahtzieher von dem ganzen hier?“ Drachenstern nickte und bleckte die kleinen Zähne, bäumte sich auf und sprang elegant von dem Felsen. Er landete hinter Rußstern. „Dein Anführer ist tot, wie es scheint? Und Drachenkralle auch? Dann lass es uns ebenfalls allein entscheiden!“ Rußstern trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie war bereit zu kämpfen, als ihr einfiel, dass Drachenstern seine 9 Leben bereits erhalten haben konnte. Doch wusste dieser sonderbare Anführer eigentlich vom Sternen-Clan? Dafür blieb keine Zeit mehr, Drachenstern sprang und Rußstern schlug ihn mit ihrer rechten Pfote zur Seite. Der Feind war gebrechlich. Er richtete sich auf, doch bevor Drachenstern einen neuen Angriff starten konnte, stürzte sie sich auf ihn. Rußsterns Krallen bohrten sich tief in die Seite des Gegenübers. Dieses schrie auf, wandte sich verzweifelt. Plötzlich spürte die neue, junge Anführerin einen heftigen Schmerz und wurde weggeschleudert. Eine braune, getigerte Katze baute sich über ihr auf. Kapitel 4: Entscheidendes Duell Der Braune knurrte: „Du wirst schön die Krallen von unserem Anführer lassen, Mäusehirn!“ Er hob die glänzenden Krallen, als ein feuerroter Blitz ihn zu durchbohren schien. Der braune Kater stürzte und ein dünnes Rinnsal Blut rann ihm aus der Schnauze. Auch Drachenstern war überrascht, wirbelte herum, versuchte, den Angreifer zu erwischen. Rußstern richtete sich auf, stürzte sich auf Drachenstern. Dieser fauchte laut, kreischte, knurrte, biss sich in der linken Vorderpfote seiner Gegnerin fest. Doch auch diesmal schlug die feuerrote Gestalt zu. Feuerstern. Er war zurückgekehrt. Ihn umgab ein Schein blauen Feuers. Er kämpfte wilder als zuvor, schleuderte Drachenstern durch die Luft. Dieser riss entsetzt die eisblauen Augen auf. Blut flog durch die Luft. Der Drachen-Clan begann jaulend zu fliehen. Feuerstern drückte den Kater zu Boden. „Okay! Was ist der große Stern, von dem dein Anführer redete?“ „Mein Anführer?“ spottete Drachenstern. „Er-er ist der wahre Drachenstern!“ schrie Rußstern, nun wieder Rußpelz. Feuerstern riss die grünen Augen weit auf, doch dann kauerte er sich nieder. Drachenstern war festgenagelt. Sein Gegner bewegte das Gesicht ganz nah an seines heran und fragte mit einem Knurren in der Stimme: „Was ist der große Stern?“ Drachenstern seufzte. „Dieser Stern verleiht dem Clan seine Macht. Ihr nennt es Sonne, aber wir wissen, was es wirklich ist!“ Feuerstern wusste nun, was zu tun war. Kapitel 5: Drachensterns Ende Der rote Anführer schmetterte Drachenstern in die Höhle eines Fuchses, welche die Sonne nicht erreichte. Dann stürzte er sich in den Kampf, wich einem langsamen Hieb des Gegners aus und biss ihm tief in die Kehle, bis eine tiefrote Flüssigkeit das helle Fell Drachensterns färbte. Dieser fiel bewegungslos zu Boden. Just in diesem Moment trat ein heller Schein vor die Höhle, eine Katze mit blauem, sternenerfülltem Fell erschien. „Blaustern!“ rief Feuerstern. „Anscheinend habe ich dir deine Kraft nicht umsonst zurückgegeben, nicht wahr, junger Krieger?“ Feuerstern nickte. „Darum ist es Zeit, dich rechtmäßig zu belohnen.“ Sie verschwand. Unerwartet erscheinen in den Zweigen der Bäume Katzengestalten. Der gesamte Clan war zurück. Geschmeidige Gestalten bewegten sich hinunter. Feuerstern spürte die Freude in seinem Bauch. „I-ihr seid zurück! I-ich…Blaustern! Danke!“ Feuerstern humpelte aus dem Bau. „Donner-Clan, wir sind wieder vereint…“ sprach er mit zitternder Stimme. „W-wie konnte das passieren?“ fragte Weißpelz verdutzt. „Es war die Kraft des Sternen-Clans“ gab Feuerstern zurück. Seine Pfoten zitterten. Rußpelz kam auf ihn zugelaufen und drückte sich an sein rotes Fell. „Feuerstern…“ wimmerte sie, ähnlich einem Jungen. „I-ich hab dich so vermisst…Feuerstern!“ Sie leckte ihm eifrig das Brustfell ab. Er legte ihr sanft die Nase auf den Kopf. „Ich war immer bei dir, Rußpelz. Ich habe dich aus dem Sternen-Clan beobachtet, bis Blaustern mir meine Kraft zurückgab.“ „Blaustern?“ fragte Borkenpelz. Feuerstern nickte. „Sie sagte, sie kann sich nur für einen von uns entscheiden. Und sie empfand es als richtig, dass ich wieder in diese Welt gelange, da ihre Amtszeit bereits vorüber wäre.“ Ein tiefer Stich trat ihm ins Herz. Blausterns Augen funkelten ihn aus einem Busch an, er schaute an dem Kater, mit dem er sich soeben unterhalten hatte, vorbei. Vorsichtig schlich Feuerstern auf den Busch zu und durchfuhr ihn mit der Pfote. Dann schaute er in den Himmel. „Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Sandsturm war neben ihm aufgetaucht. „Doch. Es ist alles okay.“ Feuerstern sah ihr in die Augen, tiefer denn je. „Ich glaube, wir sind unter guter Aufsicht“ sprach er dann. Sandsturm schmiegte sich an ihn. Die Katzen miauten bis zum Lager alle wild und verwirrt durcheinander. Doch jede von ihnen war glücklich. Es war keine dunkle Nacht. Sie war hell. Der Vollmond beleuchtete die Lichtung der Donner-Clan-Katzen. Feuerstern bewegte sich aus dem Bau. In der Mitte des sandigen Platzes erkannte er eine Gestalt. Nein. Es waren zwei. „Tüpfelblatt“ hörte er die eine Katze murmeln. „Denkst du, er wird dem gewachsen sein, was auf ihn zukommt?“ „Natürlich“ sprach Tüpfelblatt. „Du weißt es, Blaustern. Nur Feuer kann den Clan retten. Und er ist ein Feuer, das man nicht löschen kann. Tigerstern sowie dieser verschwommene, unbekannte, aber doch finstere Anführer in unseren dunkelsten Träumen können ihm nichts anhaben. Du hast die richtige Wahl getroffen, Blaustern.“ Feuerstern sprang geschmeidig vom Felsen und ging auf die beiden zu. „Tüpfelblatt…Blaustern“ murmelte er. Doch die beiden sahen ihn nicht, obwohl er vor ihnen saß. Sie starrten in die Leere, in ihren Augen lag das Funkeln der Sterne. „Ich vertraue dir, Tüpfelblatt“ sprach Blaustern sanft. „Glaub mir, Blaustern. Es werden Dinge geschehen, die wir nicht für möglich halten. Aber in diesen Zeiten wird die Flamme, auf die der ganze Clan sein Vertrauen setzt, stärker lodern, als jedes Inferno im gesamten Wald.“ „Hat es etwas mit Tigerstern zu tun?“ fragte Blaustern. Tüpfelblatt schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Ich kann keinen Sieg über Tigerstern in Feuersterns Zukunft erkennen. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Tigersterns Tod nicht weit entfernt liegt. Das heißt, Tigerstern wird durch eine andere Katze zu Fall gebracht.“ Blaustern schien etwas überrascht. Sie sah Tüpfelblatt an. „Durch eine andere Katze? Wie meinst du das, Tüpfelblatt? Ist es nicht Feuersterns Bestimmung, den Clan vor Tigerstern zu bewahren.“ „Nicht vor Tigerstern“ antwortete Tüpfelblatt. „Eine Welle von Blut wird im Wald vergossen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Ich habe es gesehen. Der verschwommene Anführer wird Schuldt am Tode vieler Katzen tragen. Und wenn diese Zeit anbricht, diese grausame Zukunft den Donner-Clan einholt, dann wird Feuer den Wald beherrschen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwanden beide. „Ein verschwommener Anführer? Eine andere Katze, die Tigerstern tötet?“ Feuersterns Gedanken waren wirr. Sandsturm trat aus ihrem Bau und sah ihn an. Er nickte ihr kurz zu und verließ nun selbst die Lichtung, um über das, was er gehört hatte, nachzudenken. Und in seinem Traum sah er eine weiße Katzenpfote mit den Krallen eines Hundes. Kategorie:Fanfictions